User talk:DaMigster
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 Thank You~! Cosmiggy, thank you so much for helping me out with restoring my pages! I can't thank you enough. But I know you said I wasn't blocked, but on my profile, It said I was "An Inmate in Azkaban" and I couldn't edit anything or go on chat because It said I didn't have to rights. And at the bottom of every page it would tell me when F7U12 was blocked because he used MY ip address... What does that mean? Anyway, I can edit things now, so it's not a big deal anymore. Thanks again! JessiPhan 17:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) To Do List Yeah, you said to me about this some time ago. So, how do you make those Admin to do list or whatnot? Well since its morning already and maybe they're all asleep or something, maybe you can help me on this. Either call me or owl me. But not now, call me maybe about noon. Will you walk the path of Asura? 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Teachers Don't worry about the teacher's page for now. I'm working on redoing it for next semester already. If you want to see what I have, here it is: User:Bond em7/Sandbox/Teachers. If anything's wrong with it, feel free to change it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 04:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Of course; everyone can. I changed it so it didn't introduce myself as Echostar so everyone can use it. Make sure that you're just using it for new users though. And I don't mind if you use my siggy template. Echostar 12:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorting Thanks. I was rifing through the history and it was confusing cause the results weren't certain. The banner? Just order one here and get it in by tomorrow - the requests are pouring in :) SkyTimeGirl 13:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : How's this? Just tell me if you want anything tweaking: SkyTimeGirl 13:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Re: That's fine with me; but you lost some links when you were changing the format. Please edit the bubbles so that the links to the character pages and the bureaucrat talk pages are there. Thanks! Echostar 13:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Start=up guides I noticed the modifications you made to the guides, which are good, but I think they're a little lengthy. You almost turned them into the starting guide, but since we already have one of those, could we remove the double information to make the welcome messages shorted, and just put a link to the start-up guide? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Head of Slytherin As HoR is leaving the wiki and Professor Kinsel is becoming Headmaster, we'll need a new Head of Slytherin. Would you be willing for your character Professor Delacour to take on that position. Thanks! Echostar 23:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Gif Hi. I have a cool gif to put on the Sorting page instead of the still photo. Can we put it on the page? SkyTimeGirl 08:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Herbology Exam ravenclaw quiddich team captain page can some one check the fourm and on this page ravenclaw quidich team it says there are spaces but on the team captain page no ones checking the fourms because i put mine down 3 months ago (december) and still no one checked it Lorddimertelo2213 18:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Really sorry that you still think I'm mad because I am not. The "warning" refers to something that is system generated that will not let you save the navigation bar unless you 1) fix the problem 2) bypass the system warning by clicking the publish button while its still loading. Sorry for the confusion! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you go on chat? I'm bored. Thanks. Vince 07:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay That is certaintly not a problem. You can mention my characters whenever you need (on good terms) even if they havent met yet. --~Peislandgal 18:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC)